Jurgen the Brutal
Jurgen the Brutal is an iron-fisted and arrogant warlord and the main antagonist of the Mountain Fortress within the Video Game version of "JUMANJI", replacing Professor Russell Van Pelt of the Jaguar Shrine Adventure. BiographyEdit Jurgen is a vicious Jumanjian conqueror who, many years ago, killed the parents of Smolder Bravestone when he was just a boy. Years later, he and his horde invaded the Avian Province, home of the sacred Falcon Jewel, who's magic provides fertility to the land so long as it stays in the sun. Jurgen stole it in order to sell it to a crime syndicate led by the Brothers Kebabic, so both groups can combine forces. As a side effect, stealing the Jewel caused a drought to strike the land. The group first meets him at the Oasis, where Spencer, in the avatar of Ming Fleetfoot, tries to steal the key to the chest with the Jewel, but is stopped by Eddie, in the body of Bravestone, causing Jurgen’s goons to catch him. Jurgen retrieves the key and then kills him with an axe, he and his men then pack up and leave. Jurgen is next seen at his ice fortress on top of Mt. Zhatmire. Fridge and Bethany, who had switched back to the avatars of Franklin "Mouse" Finbar and Shelly Oberon, pretend to be the Brothers Kebabic, in order to get inside the fortress. When Jurgen sees them, he asks them about their sister, who is due to marry him in exchange for the jewel. Martha shows up and pretends to be her, but one of Jurgen’s men informs them that the Brothers Kebabic are still on their way to meet him, outing Fridge and Bethany as imposters. The others arrive and Spencer, now back in Bravestone’s avatar, fights him, but is no match for Jurgen’s strength. Spencer pulls out the "JUMANJI" Berry, causing Jurgen to leave and have his men finish them off. Jurgen attempts to make his getaway to meet the brothers on his zeppelin with the jewel, but Spencer goes after him and fights him inside the zeppelin. Spencer uses the "JUMANJI" Berry to weaken Jurgen, just as the zeppelin is damaged and starts to come down. Spencer then tackles Jurgen out of the zeppelin and grabs the jewel while grabbing hold onto a nearby rope, sending the warlord plummeting to his death, thus avenging the Bravestone parents' deaths and giving the avatars a clear path to end the game. AbilitiesEdit * Ferocious: His ferocity is a force to be reckoned with, going as far as killing his own men and feeding them, piece by piece, to his Hyenas, if they disappoint him. * Rage: His temper is matched by his equal ferocity, making him prone to violent outburst and acts of sheer murder. * Leadership: Like Professor Russell Van Pelt and his own army, he has absolute command over his men, who follow his every word. * Beheading: He can inflict a deadly instant KO finishing move by hurling an axe at an enemy. * Strength: He is incredibly strong, enough to even go toe-to-toe with Bravestone in combat. WeaknessesEdit * "JUMANJI" Berry: Jurgen is vulnerable to the fruit that grows from the "JUMANJI" Berry Tree, which seems to have a weakening effect on him, as contact with this fruit results in an unpleasant purple growth protruding from his body and make him weak. Jurgen seemed to be well aware of this weakness when he evidently he saw that Bravestone (Spencer) had one in his pocket, Jurgen avoided him and left him and his allies to his men. After smashing the Berry across Jurgen's front, Bravestone (Spencer) was able to beat up on Jurgen, who was previously unaffected by his blows. TriviaEdit * Interestingly, although Jurgen is an NPC, he was also shown to have a Strengths and Weaknesses checklist like the avatars inhabited by the "JUMANJI" players. Category:Jumanji Category:Villains